


The Ballad Of Richie And Jon

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Devotion, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: As Long As They're Together, They Can Beat Anything.A Look at Jon And Richie Through The Years.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. 1984

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Chapter Story. Please be gentle.

They're in treacherous waters. 

They just signed a Record Label. Dave is flirting with some Blonde in The Corner, sweet talking and enticing her with ' _Band'_ and ' _Keyboardist '_ and Richie wants to go over and say that it's not really a Band, yet, since They only really just got started but can't bring himself to go ruin David's night. Tico was talking to Alec and trying to ensure that He doesn't go back to The Motel that They'd booked Rooms at because The Lady night actually be a Man and Richie had been inclined to go help up until Tico had said ' _Don't be like Richie, Man.'_ And Richie, who prided Himself on being quite careful who He took back to watch TV with, decided that He was quite fine right where He was, Thank You, Drinking and listening to Jon go into detail about this one time and something or another, and He's Happy, He really is, but it's so confusing. One Day, Its only Dreams of being in a Band that keep Richie from going off the deep end, but now, here, Richie can say ' _Hi, My Name is Richie Sambora, Professional Guitarist for The Band Bon Jovi'_ and, oh no, He's starting to sound like Dave. 

"Somethin' on your mind, man?" Jon asks, nudging Richie with one of His Bony Shoulders. He's smiling still, looking so bright, so happy, and Richie almost says 'No' but, really, what's the point in that? Jon knew Him better than Anybody, knew His Hopes and Fears, and it'd be unfair to imply otherwise. "This- This whole, You know, Thing." Richie can't get The Words He'd wanted to out, but Jon's not an Idiot, and there's a gleam of understanding in His Eyes when Richie looks at them. "Yeah, I know what you meant." Jon nods a little, looks at Dave, who seems intent on The Girl, even going so far as to mention that He's thinking of going by 'Bryan' instead of 'Rashbaum' and then at Tico and Alec, who are now free of whoever Alec had been intent on taking back, and were ordering Drinks like nothing unusual had happened. "You Nervous?" There's no judgement, no tease, just a simple question. Jon brushes His Hair away from His Eyes so He can give Richie an intent, searching look. 

Richie shrugs. "Yeah, but more, like, incredulous." It's the truth, because Richie can't wrap His Head around how fast it all happened, how they went from performing at the _exact same_ dive Bar They were currently drinking at, to having a Record Label. A Record Label! It was like The Twilight Zone. 

"Mhmm. Well, Do you need a pinch, just to know You're not dreaming?" Jon asks with a teasing little grin, moving closer to Richie in a ploy to place His Hand subtly on Richie's Leg. Nobody is giving them any sort of mind, barely having noticed Them. Dave had graduated to Kissing, and Tico and Alec are talking, something about their previous encounter with whoever they'd been talking to seeming to have driven them away from The Women, and Richie thinks They won't be missed. "I'll do without the pinch..But I do have something else in mind." He says, and Jon laughs, grasping His Hand and pulling Richie off The Stool and out The Door. 

As They walk to The Motel, Jon pulling Richie along, Richie squeezing Jon's Hand...They Both knew, in that moment, that no matter what The World would throw at them in the coming years..that They'd be able to overcome it. 


	2. 1986

"Richie- _Rich,_ look at me." 

Jon was persistent. He was stubborn and wouldn't stop, couldn't seem physically able to stop, without a reply, and so Richie allowed Himself to be rolled into His Back and stared at Jon, who in the darkness of the room, looked like a creature of the night, all wild-eyed and with his hair sticking up in absence of a brush. "What did you mean?" Jon asked, His Fingers digging into Richie's shoulders, something that didn't quite hurt but was certainly uncomfortable, so Richie's grabbed Jon's hands and put them on His Chest instead. 

"About what?" Richie said, knowing full and well what had gotten Jon into a tizzy, but not really caring to have that conversation. Not now, maybe not ever, definitely not in the middle of the night when neither of them had gotten any semblance of proper sleep in weeks. Jon leaned down, close enough that their Noses were touching, and said- "About earlier. Back when we were in The Studio, You know what!" Somebody, presumably Alec, but the wall in an obvious command to ' Shut Up!' and Jon lowered his voice considerably, but there was no let up from the agitation in His voice as he whispered, "You meant it, didn't you?" 

Richie frowned, opened His mouth to respond but, really, how long had they known each other? Jon would know a lie from the truth, would know if Richie told him the opposite of what was really going on, of what He truly felt, deep inside. "You're overreacting." He settled with, and that seemed to do Jon in, sending his hands up in the air like He was done with the whole conversation. 

It wasn't that easy. 

"Over- Richie, you said, I remember, that "You Guys got all the looks" and I didn't realize it, I didn't, and then I just remembered it and, overreacted? Really?" Jon's Voice went from mildly panicked to deeply unimpressed, and His Hands were now searching for Richie's, grasping them and holding them tight, so tight, which felt better than it should've, like Richie wasn't alone. 

The Feeling was new in the sense that Richie didn't remember having to deal with it back in High School, where alot of feelings that weren't there previously were sure to emerge, but new in the way that Richie had been feeling it ever since They'd first gotten together, what, Two years ago? That feeling of inadequacy when compared to Alec, Tico, Dave, _Jon._ Of examining His Face, looking at each imperfection with new eyes, looking at His Nose and Lips and thinking 'Really?' And that feeling at the back of His mind, which morphed into whispers when He wasn't paying attention, seemed to intensify. Richie didn't think he was ugly, per say, but he looked horrible when put side-by-side with the rest of them, who seemed like They never had one bad hair day or- 

"Richard." Oh no. Not the full name, like Jon was His Mother and Richie had done some great misdeed, not that. 

Jon, faster than Richie had ever seen Him move, was suddenly off the bed and on the grounds grabbing Richie's hand and pulling Him up, up, up, and into the Bathroom, which lit up like a Christmas Tree when Jon flicked on the light. 

"Is that the face of somebody who's ugly?" Jon said, standing off to the side, out of view but not out of reach. "Richie, You are Handsome, and not just a run of the mill Handsome, I'm talking about that sort of Handsome that only happens when Somebody who is very special, who You know will change the world, is born." Jon said, and Richie thought 'He's still half-asleep. He's not making any sense.' 

"Your eyes are one of your best features, they're like chocolate, and they're so deep and kind and welcoming, and you just know that You've got a really great person when you've got eyes like that." Jon sounded serious, calm, and even though Richie didn't want to take, well, whatever this was, seriously, He couldn't help it, help but look at his Eyes and take in Jon's words like a Prayer. "Your skin is so smooth, and you've got such a great Body-" Jon paused, but only to let out a sigh, "and your _hair,_ it's so soft and it looks so good, and your nose, it goes so good with the rest of your Face..." There was a minute where Jon trailed off, where Richie nearly turned to look at Him, but then He started up again. "You're so Perfect, Richie, so handsome, and I wish you could believe me, but just know that, okay? Just now that whenever you start to feel bad, that I'm right here." Jon's body pressed up against Richie's, "I'll always be right here." 


	3. 1987

It's Funny, really, how fast things can change. 

One Day, Two People can be just Friends, just really close Friends with blossoming feelings that they hid, in spite of their growing attraction. 

Then The Next, They're In a Relationship- A hidden, very closely kept secreted Relationship, but Lovers, nonetheless. 

Years can pass, and so can Days-weeks-but no matter how much changes, no matter how many of how little words are said, you can't get rid of Love. 

Not re sort of all-encompassing, devotion and fearless, Love that, when shared, can never be brought down, can never be stopped. 

Not when You love another Person so much, that You'd do anything for them, regardless of what happens. 

Not when you love somebody like Richie and Jon love each other. 

No matter how much they irritate each other or annoy, there's no stopping them. 

"I Love You." Jon whispers in the crowd, tilted His Head so that Richie and Richie only can hear. "Just As Much As I Love You." Richie replies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cheesy.


End file.
